The present invention relates to a casement, or cam, lock, with an actuation lug, a locking shaft which is coupled to the actuation lug, which locking shaft comprises two opposite flattened axial regions at least at its free end and comprises a profiled circumferential design in the circumferential direction between the flattened axial regions, and a cage which supports a closure element and which can be placed with an opening on the free end of the locking shaft and which can be fixed to the locking shaft, wherein a locking element is provided on the cage.
A casement lock is known from DE 20 2013 004 046 U1. In order that the axial position of the closure element on the locking shaft can be changed in this embodiment, a nut is provided which interacts with the cage supporting the closure element. The profiling on the locking shaft is constituted as an external thread, so that the height of the closure element on the locking shaft can be adjusted by rotating the nut. The drawback associated with the use of a nut for the height adjustment of the closure element is that the height of the closure element can be displaced by unintentional actuation of the nut. The effect of this can be that the door to be locked by the casement lock is not pulled sufficiently tightly to the frame in the closed state.
A casement lock with the features mentioned at the outset is known from U.S. Pat. No. 8,459,703 B2, wherein the closure element constituted as a locking tongue can be rotated relative to the locking shaft in a release position of a locking element, wherein the closure element can be moved axially along the locking shaft in the state rotated relative to the locking shaft. On the other hand, the closure element cannot be moved along the locking shaft in the rotated-back state and the locking position of the locking element. If the locking element unintentionally gets into the release position, a relative rotation with respect to the closure element can take place when the locking shaft is actuated, so that the closure element is no longer securely fixed to the locking shaft. Further casement locks are known from DE 20 2007 014 642 U1 and DE 44 21 903 A1.